


Trashdads

by cheshirekitt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Trash dads, Will add more tags as I go, also more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirekitt/pseuds/cheshirekitt
Summary: The day was going pretty well, Roadhog and Junkrat getting into an odd fight with a group of good for nothing suits, so all in all a normal day really. Until they happened across a child. Now Junkrat won't leave them alone and Roadhog is just very tired of having to babysit one person already.
He still gets an additional sidecar for the kid though.
(I'm shit at descriptions omg)





	1. Junkrat Finds A Child

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally fell in love with this ship and for some reason decided I needed to write a multichapter kidfic. Enjoy the trashdads whilst I work on chapter two!

Today had been a relatively normal day by Roadhogs standards, he woke up to Junkrat tugging on his arm to hurry up and wake up before the smaller junker eventually disappeared to tinker with a new bomb. Even after leaving the dusty and somewhat empty warehouse they were currently camping down in, things were still following the usual process. Roadhog trying to corral ‘rat into behaving before the smaller of the two eventually snapped and started causing chaos for ‘hog to rescue him from.

A normal day all around. Until Junkrat paused his throwing a bomb for a split second, perking up and looking up at a set of stairs before him with a look Roadhog couldn't decipher. “Boss?” he queried. “SHHH HOGGIE!” was the frantic response he received, finger to his younger partners own lips. He grunted in question and waited for the other to answer him.

“I hear cryin’ mate…” he elaborated “and not the good kind, y’know, the kind that comes from a man beggin’ ya not to kill ‘im cause he's got a family!” the junker laughed for a few seconds before his face became troubled again, eyebrows knitted ‘“nah, it sounds like a kid mate, I think these fuckers kidnapped a kid!” there was obvious disgust in his voice then.

Roadhog sighed and trudged over to his partner in crime “Jamie, it's none of our business, c’mon boss.” the mask muffling any real concern he had for the other man, for which he was glad. Junkrat seemed to be considering it briefly, eyes moving frantically in their sockets.

Until he heard the scream followed by a slap.

Mako had just been reaching out to grab his employer by the shoulder to haul him off when the smaller man scarpered as fast as he could up the stairs, a wild look in his eyes and for once eerily silent. Roadhog following behind diligently hoping that whatever was going on wouldn't end up being too troublesome for his own sake. For a man with a prosthetic leg, Jamison managed to disappear on him often enough, much to Roadhogs annoyance. 

Junkrat was almost to the door now, and on the way he'd found himself a glass bottle, which he immediately broke, leaving himself a hefty shard of glass with which to stab whoever was hurting the child in the nearby room. Wouldn't do to be firing off bombs with little kiddies about he had reasoned.

He opened the door slowly, if he could he'd try to sneak in and save the kid a few more beatings. Jamie looked on into the room, quickly spotting what he was looking for in a corner facing away from the door. He saw the large man standing before the crying child -a little girl about the age of four he reckoned - and her eyes widened upon apparently seeing him. He put a finger to his lips and made a shush in motion.

The little girl nodded, a sign her captor didn't seem to like as he went to raise his hand again to harm the child. The little girl flinched and made to cover her face, tears springing from her eyes. But when no sting from the violent contact greeted her she opened her eyes, watching as the man from the door grabbed the other by the hand.

“I wouldn't do that mate, don't ya know that hittin’ kiddies is illegal, I ought ta report you to the coppers!” Junkrat chimed although there was nothing playful about his expression. “Who are you?!” the other man demanded shortly before getting stabbed “I'm Dr. Boom, explosions me game and saving little kiddies from sick drongos like you is me game!” his laugh was manic as he continued to stab the glass shard into the other man.

Roadhog found him stabbing at a mangled corpse, his partner clearly having had the foresight to not use explosions for once. ‘hog put his hand on ‘rats’ shoulder, trying to bring the other back into the real world “Jamie… the kid.” he grunted, gesturing to the little girl who looked both horrified and yet not at all. He supposed that's what the world did to kids these days.

Junkrat blinked, his mind no longer in a murderous haze as he stopped plunging the shard into the body before him to turn to the girl whom he had just rescued, blood still covering him he waved at her with a smile and held out a hand towards her.

“S’aright kiddo, the big guy an I are a team, a regular two man apocalypse, heard you were in trouble so we came to save ya sweetheart!” he tried to be comforting he really did but there just wasn't much comfort one could provide when you were covered in blood but still, the little girl seemed comforted by him all the same if the light sniffles had anything to say for it.

He could clearly see now without the rage cluttering his mind that she had long light brown hair that seemed to curl at the end a bit like little ringlets. He could also see her tear stained dress that had been ripped in some places and dirtied in others, clear markings of escape attempts gone bad. Her little chubby face gave way to amber eyes as wide and reflective as the sun itself.

“Are the bad men all gone?” the little girl finally spoke up, her face showing clearly that she wasn't entirely sure if the two junkers themselves were bad as well. “Junkrat got rid of the one in this room and I took out the rest along the way.” Mako said gruffly in reply, unsure of how long he would be forced into company with the child.

“Who's junkrat?” “The drongo with his hand out to ya” the girl looked puzzled at this response as she pointed at the skinnier of the two, brows furrowed “but he's Doctor Boom!” she protested matter of factly, Jamison looking at her with utter glee.

“Roadie, mate, I doubt she's got somewhere ta go mate, can we keep her for a bit, just till we find out who she belongs to?” Junkrats face was positively pathetic as he tried his best to convince his larger cohort.

Roadhog sighed, he knew that face well enough to know that even if he said no, Junkrat would probably scoop the kid up and take her anyway.

He nodded with a begrudging huff, watching as Junkrat squealed in delight. “ Roight you little sheila, ya can come with us if you'd like, get you some food and a nice bed and...and some cartoons!” the girl had clearly been debating if she should go along with them before she heard the word cartoons. All coherent thought vanished then as she lept at Junkrat, eyes shining “Promise?!” 

Junkrat nodded furiously, hoisting the kid up into his arms as he stood and exited the room, babbling excitedly to the little girl. 

Behind them Roadhog sighed, this was going to be a long day.


	2. Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warehouse shenanigans with the trashdads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER OH NO WHATEVER WILL YOU DO NOW???
> 
> I'm weak and ended up writing more. oops.

The ride back to the warehouse had been... interesting, might have been the word Roadhog would have described it as if he had actually enjoyed it. However he had not and would years later tell the story, no matter how fond he was of the events that occurred after it, with the phrase 'Annoying as sin.' IT was like having a mini Junkrat, albeit a very shy one, suddenly around to wreak possible further havoc upon his motorbike. And what was worse was that Jamie had insisted before the kid even get on the bike, calling it a 'Potential deathtrap' he had found a makeshift helmet for the kid.

"Incase she goes flyin' roight on into something cause yer drivin' hog wild mate!" had been Jamisons reasoning, to which Mako simply grunted and waited for him to finish what he was doing. Rushing Jamison always lead to more complications. They finally had the little gremlin situated in the sidecar, the little girl on his lap. Junkrat had found a hardhat lying around and decided it was good enough. "Are you both ready now?" Roadhog huffed, patience wearing thin.

Junkrat gave a thumbs up, winking and sticking his tongue out "Too right Roadie! Lets get movin' mate!" but Roadhog just stared at the child on Junkrats lap, leaning forward just a little to make it clear he was looking right at her. She squeaked a little eyes trembling with fear. Jamie pushed his head back a bit and laughed "It's alright kiddo, he jus' wants ta know if yer ready to go yet, he's a right gentleman our 'Hog." The little girls eyes widened a fraction and she stopped cowering ever so slightly, looking briefly troubled as she plucked up the courage to give the large man a thumbs up.

Roadhog had just snorted and revved the engine. He would be lying if he said he hadn't felt some form of relief when he saw out of the corner of his eye, the girl visibly relax. The entire journey was filled with Jamison babbling at the girl, causing her to laugh every now and then as he swallowed a bug due to him not shutting his goddamn mouth.

Now back at the warehouse, Junkrat was showing the little tyke around the place they temporarily called home, arms spread out wide as he did so. "Home sweet home!" he laughed "Roadhog an' I are living here for a bit, you can too little miss, least until we find out where you're from yeah?" she nodded, face full of confusion before Roadhog cleared his throat and crouched down at her level or as close to it as he could get.

"What's your name anyhow? The boss isn't smart enough to ask so I will..." "Oi mate! Don't go badmouthin' me to kids! It's fuckin' rude!" Junkrat yelled in protest "Language! And I'm only telling the truth!" The large man chuckled. "Um m-my name is Violet mr Roadhog sir..." she stuttered out. Roadhog nodded, looking up at Junkrat and immediately regretting it, his eyes as wide as anything, almost sparkling.

"Your name sounds like violent love! It's a sign Roadie! Forget searchin' for her family, we're keepin' this one." Jamison bending down to pick Violet up and spin her around the room, Violet shrieking with delight. Roadhog stood up and pulled them to a stop. "She'll throw up Jamison." he remarked, Jamie's eyebrows skyrocketing as he put her down onto the floor quickly. "Good foresight Roadie, what would I do without ya"

Violet blinked up at the two adults, the room spinning slightly, she tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows "I think the bad men killed my family..." she whispered, gaining the attention of the two junkers, both of them choosing to sit down at her level, Junkrat sitting between Roadhogs legs , patting between his own for Violet to sit down. She did and then continued onward with her story. "They said they were sending out a ransom note to my daddy, to get him to pay them a billion dollars!" she exaggerated, it had only been a thousand but she hadn't quite gotten the grasp of the monetary system yet. "But he never paid, he couldn't, daddy and I lived in a tiny house, he wasn't super rich..." she was tearing up now, Jamie reached down to wipe a tear from her eye, Roadhog producing a tissue for her and holding it up to her nose. "Blow." he grunted, she complied.

"So when daddy couldn't pay them.... they told me that they would visit him and if he still didn't, they'd hurt him really bad. The bad man from earlier who was beating me up told me I was a waste of time. Said daddy wouldn't recover. And then you came and saved me Dr Boom, you and Mr Roadhog." she grinned, tears still staining her face and threatening to break free from her eyes again. "I don't have a mommy and my daddy's gone, can I stay with you for a while? I don't want to go to an orphanage. They're scary!" Violet pleaded with them.

Junkrat looked up at Roadhog, eyes just as tearful, touched by the childs tale. "Mako?" he asked tentatively. Roadhog shook his head, the smaller junkers face falling, heartbreak evident in his eyes. "Longer than a while." was all he said, picking both of them up in his arms and depositing them to the corner of the warehouse that Junkrat had somehow rigged up a tv in. He switched on the tv and flicked it onto the cartoon channel, turning away to seek out some food for the three of them.

Junkrat smiled sincerely up at the big lug he called his partner before watching the tv along with Violet, the two of them cackling at the cartoons, one of her small hands grasping the tattered ends of his shorts firmly. She stopped laughing to observe the metal joints on her newfound guardian, tapping his flesh arm and pointing at his prosthetics she said "Why don't you have another leg and arm"

Roadhog stopped in his tracks as he carried over some food they had looted from the pantry of a now destroyed building, Jamison had always been touchy about his missing limbs and he was unsure if he should step in. He sat down beside the demolition expert, putting the food on the ground and rested his arm on the youngers elbow. "Jamie"

"S'aright mate, I'm fine, she just surprised me is all, don't worry I'm not gonna set off, the sheila's only little, course she's gonna be curious." he smiled and gestured to his prosthetics "I blew 'em right up love, was using some bombs in a heist that weren't fit for field testing yet and sorta had to make some new limbs for meself." Violet gasped, pulling a small hand to her mouth as she touched the metal limbs with the other "Did it hurt?" she asked.

"Hurt like hell but it was cool as anything!" Jamison laughed, Violet nodding like it made sense, Roadhog chuckling deeply.

The rest of the night went without incident and when it came to tuckering down, Junkrat was more trouble than the kid. Eventually however they found a shirt Vi could use to sleep in and clambered over to the large mattress they had looted at some point during their first day here. Roadhog lying down on his back, Junkrat curling up to his side, half of him on Roadhog and the other on the mattress itself, prosthetic limbs lain out against the wall. 

Violet looked troubled on where to lie before Mako grabbed her and gently situated her upon his belly. "Goodnight Mr Roadhog." she whispered with a yawn, faceplanting right into the tattooed stomach, an arm reaching out to lace her fingers around one of Junkrats. "G'night Dr Boom."

The three of them slept peacefully, tomorrow they would look for some things for her like clothes and proper food, but as of this moment, all three of them were content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween loves! Hope you're having a nice one and also don't forget that whilst Halloween event stuff is leaving us, christmas is right around the corner.
> 
> I'm making a bet for Drummerboy/Nutcracker Junkrat. Or reindeer to match what could only be santa Roadhog.


	3. Placeholder

Chapter 3 is being edited today but I thought I'd make this chapter to just remind the lovely people reading this that Overwatch is free to play this weekend on ps4/xbox one/pc and also so is elder scrolls online! ( at least I know it is on ps4)

So if you'd like to chat with me and play a bit feel free to message me on my tumblr and I can totally answer questions about the fic if you have them! 

Also I have a lot of roadrat fic ideas running about in my head, you might end up seeing a junk fish someday...

So feel free to message me here: drjunkenstine.tumblr.com/ask if you've a ps4 and wanna chat with a big nerd!

**Author's Note:**

> Currently working on chapter two and hopefully it'll be up by the end of the week although knowing how excited I am about this story expect it by tomorrow! Let me know what you think though.


End file.
